Landon Liboiron
Landon Ryan Liboiron (born on January 5, 1992) is a Canadian actor, best known for having portrayed Declan Coyne on Degrassi. Landon's mother, an artist, drives for 14 hours to bring her son to Vancouver to learn, study, and audition. When he's not farming, Landon's father works as a pipeline inspector and supports his son. As a child, Landon worked in the farming community of Jenner, Alberta, about two and a half hours southeast of Calgary, Canada. When he was in grade nine, there were 21 students in his entire school. His real introduction to the stage came via the Missoula (Montana) Children's Theatre, which consists of two adults touring Western Canada and the U.S. Northwest in a little red truck. During their annual "week in residence," the adults mount a production using local children as actors. Landon also played bad boy Sam in Life Unexpected. He left Degrassi to star on the short-lived series Terra Nova on FOX, and starred on Hemlock Grove, a Netflix original series. Trivia *Landon is a Capricorn. *His Youtube. *He also has two older brothers, Lance and Blake, who support his dreams of becoming an actor. *Landon has started a music career and released a single that can be found here. Quotes *"Justin Bieber isn't gonna be much of a star once his balls drop and his voice changes." *"I have always said, it's one thing to act and tell a story, but it's another thing to perform someone's actual life story." Gallery Landon, jessica and argiris kiss.jpg Charlotte, landon, annie, jessica, luke 'family portrait'.jpg charlotte and landon nyc.jpg landon 2.jpg landon hat.jpg landon.jpg crossroads landon.jpg Annie-Clark-and-Landon-Liboiron-degrassi-9213708-500-372.jpg landon hhj.jpg tumblrl43a5aprqy1qby9j1.jpg Declanandhollyj.jpg Jane,declan,clare,holly j.jpg 41762_523120205_9496_n.jpg Annie and landon.jpg landon and annie.jpg landon and annie2.jpg Charlotte, paula, annie, landon.jpg 79775274.jpg 2bsm.jpg qxxd.jpg nightlife.jpg landonlin.JPG tumblr_lakksxvlYe1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l8q8689pdZ1qdoiato1_400.jpg tumblr_l8q5023tBv1qdoiato1_400.jpg tumblr_l8o01fCQuL1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l7wm3452k11qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l7wdotjpTC1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l7okjeLkyR1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l7n54yO5eq1qdoiato1_400.jpg tumblr_l7lg0y7KjN1qdoiato1_400.jpg tumblr_l7lezzJIBY1qdoiato1_400.jpg tumblr_l7xltwivrh1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_lavjt0IQo81qdoiato1_400.jpg Raylondon.jpg landon001.jpg landon002.jpg landon003.jpg landon004.jpg tumblr_lcj4mkZ4Xv1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lcj57eLKBQ1qct0ifo1_400.png Tumblr lcvb3noLwE1qdrqspo1 500.jpg Tumblr lb7yz9xdlD1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lb8p56JFSm1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_ldwov1w7Ux1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_l5vcea2OlP1qc8lhko1_500.jpg tumblr_l7xq3owOuG1qc8lhko1_500.jpg Tumblr lcl08kkYvp1qc585qo1 500.jpg terra1.jpg terra3.jpg 2f05c04.jpg tet.PNG tumblr_lb9pdm5G8k1qe0tuto1_500.jpg tumblr_lb9mu4Z7sM1qe0tuto1_500.jpg tumblr_laausr8Uzv1qe0tuto1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_la371zxEZw1qe0tuto1_500.jpg tumblr_l9f8alCfm81qe0tuto1_400.jpg tumblr_l9dntsmH281qe0tuto1_500.jpg tumblr_l9dnse2Noy1qe0tuto1_500.jpg tumblr_lctgc2pBNE1qdrqspo1_500.jpg tumblr_lcrug3uAzb1qdrqspo1_500.jpg tumblr_lbyc0n6Nme1qe0tuto1_500.jpg tumblr_les4tcecNq1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_les4qo3Ioz1qct0ifo1_400.jpg r.jpg a23bd4.jpg 2i06tuh.jpg Tumblr lfapr9msDZ1qct0ifo1 400.jpg Tumblr lfaq095OMs1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lfaq2rJ6Vm1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lfg6z9BKqq1qfyp4no1 500.jpg Tumblr ldr0u9XgOI1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldr0vmRKnW1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldr0x6YFIl1qelcd3o1 500.jpg Tumblr ldr0t9Wm0k1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldqvzlYguC1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lcmrji0Zd91qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldakljSUPh1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Landon.PNG 161670 100001987822805 1577659 n.jpg 167060 108015635940087 100001949546077 63856 1806613 n.jpg Aa.jpg 23.jpg Tumblr lg6t4x7yjY1qdvkoyo1 500.png 180812 112494342160338 100001993190866 97579 908404 n.jpg Tumblr l8o900E6eY1qdoiato1 400.png landon liboiron(:.jpg landonlib.jpg Tumblr lg6ebdSnL61qe0tuto1 500.jpg Tumblr lg6ewkfcsZ1qe0tuto1 500.png tumblr_lf59s3zEvd1qfyp4no1_400.jpg tumblr_lf4wbxLOoq1qeua0eo1_500.jpg tumblr_lexjowaIxZ1qas1zqo1_500.jpg Tumblr lgtdeegmne1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lgq2s79Fcq1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg2bduMqeA1qeegx8o1 500.png tumblr_lgq64gXfCo1qeegx8o1_500.png tumblr_lh3tq6lvDp1qb7u15o1_500.jpg tumblr_lh3us0I4pr1qct0ifo1_500.png ImagesCATBW7SD.jpg tumblr_lh3mmwdGOL1qct0ifo1_500.png tumblr_lh6qe0v0Bh1qghpcpo1_500.jpg tumblr_lhxeefcNde1qhao2yo1_500.jpg tumblr_lhpx1ubWRq1qhao2yo1_500.jpg Tumblr lmao6oId631qct0ifo1 500.jpg 175px- --Jessicalandon.jpg 175px-Landonnnnnnnn..jpg landonlib2.png landonlib3.png Samlandon.png tumblr_lrf0vtHzjJ1qabls9o1_500.jpg 2eun9lg.jpg 2j11mk9.jpg landon1.png landon2.png 008PSS_Landon_Liboiron_001.jpg landon you whore.jpg tumblr_ltwj5nIiAF1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg Ll2.jpg Degrassi Cast.png Landon's Broken Leg.jpg wtffff.PNG twinciest.PNG pfff.PNG Degrassi20Cast.jpg Declan all up in that burger like it's Holly J.'s pussy.jpg tumblr_lxcwj1b6mk1qct0ifo1_500.jpg altitude2.jpg LLJLA.jpg 66916925.jpg altitude-movie-1.jpg AltitudePic3.jpg vlcsnap15828.jpg Terra2005LandonLiboironNaomiScott.jpg tumblr_m1vu33OLDt1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m68arspR5s1r5uoxco1_500.jpg Tumblr m7d3wdCkdi1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr mcjgij5ZJB1qdgumpo1 400.png tumblr_mjsfghCVZv1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_mjmobppkYz1qct0ifo1_500.jpg ThCAC1MQ0O.jpg MV5BMTM5NzIwODg3MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTU5NDEyOQ@@ V1 SX640 SY960 .jpg tumblr_mlhhjbYzVT1rdyrivo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mlhhjbYzVT1rdyrivo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mlhhjbYzVT1rdyrivo5_1280.jpg tumblr_mlhhjbYzVT1rdyrivo4_1280.jpg tumblr_mlhhjbYzVT1rdyrivo3_1280.jpg act15.jpg vitaminwater+Hosts+Official+Party+Cast+Perks+Vr3KDUNIdOPl.jpg Nin.jpg CD7cbM-VEAAOWVl.jpg download321.jpg Landon_Liboiron_at_ATX_2014.jpg Landon-Liboiron-landon-liboiron-37271663-580-362.jpg Category:Actors Category:Degrassi Cast Category:Degrassi: TNG cast